Jaded
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Semi AU She had been raised alongside Natsu by Igneel, they were a three unit family. Until the day Igneel disappeared, taking with him their trust and faith in others. They struggled to go on, slowly adjusting to the loneliness. They learned to care only about each other, to trust no one else...yet once they stumble upon Fairy Tail things begin to change...


**Jaded**

**Inuyasha/Fairy Tail**

**Summary: Semi AU She had been raised alongside Natsu by Igneel, they were a three unit family. Until the day Igneel disappeared, taking with him their trust and faith in others. They struggled to go on, slowly adjusting to the loneliness. They learned to care only about each other, to trust no one else...yet once they stumble upon Fairy Tail things begin to change...**

* * *

_Innocent bright blue eyes gazed happily up at the sky. They stared in awe at the stars that unfolded before them, as far as the eye could see._

_"Its so pretty!" Her voice was low as she turned on her side to face her companion. Bright brown eyes met her own, a grin on his face._

_"Yeah." His voice was also low, whispering._

_They didn't want to wake their caretaker, their father._

_They were supposed to be sleeping, it was very late in the night They were laying on their backs next to each other, huddled under a blanket. Wrapped around them was a wall of scales and pure muscle._

_Igneel, their father, a fire dragon._

_He had curled around his two hatchlings to keep them warm, safe and protected. He cracked on large eye open and smiled as his two hatchlings cuddled closer together. He truly cared for them._

_"We'll always be together right Natsu?" Her voice was light and carried a hint of worry yet he still heard her._

_"Of course Kagome! We'll always be together! Me, you and pops! I promise!" Natsu's voice held conviction as if he was stating a simple and well known fact._

_He felt his old heart ache, if only his hatchlings knew the truth…_

_Kagome smiled and rolled over so her head was resting on Natu's small chest. She nuzzled it as he wrapped his arms around her._

_His heartbeat echoing in her ear, lulling her to sleep._

_"Good…" Because she didn't know what would happen should she lose her pops or her Natsu._

* * *

Dark blue eyes took in the blonde haired girl that stood before her, she was pretty. Beautiful, chocolate brown eyes, fair pale skin, golden blond hair. A real looker.

It made her jealous.

She knew it was wrong to dislike the other girl simply for being gorgeous; in fact she would have loved to learn a few things from her, they didn't have many celestial wizards in their guild but…

The way she was looking at Natsu, it made her blood boil.

Natsu as if sensing her foul mood turned to her his eyes bright as he let out a cheerful cry.

"Kagome! Come meet Lucy!" She forced a small smile and made her way over to them, her long shapely legs exposed every time the thigh high slits in red her skirt moved. Once near the two, Lucy taking a small step away from Natsu, she nodded at the other female.

Natsu smiled tossing an arm around Kagome's slim waist and pulling her close as if it was second nature. Truth be told it was.

"Lucy this is Kagome, Kagome this is Lucy the newest member of Fairy Tail." Lucy smiled, the hope of finding a new friend floating in her eyes.

"Nice to finally meet you Kagome. Natsu has told me a lot about you." The hope deflated as Kagome merely gave a curt nod and a strained hello.

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows at how cold Kagome was being to Lucy and frowned, why was she so upset? She was usually happy when he brought home new members to the guild.

To their family.

Ever since Igneel had left them it had been just them until they had stumbled across Fairy Tail. Ever since joining they had found a new family and he had promised to keep her happy and to keep expanding their family, as well as to find their lost father…

So why was she being so….bitchy?

So being himself he opened his mouth and voiced his thoughts, the pub went silent. Shocked gasps and gazes switching to the three that stood at the center of attention.

Everyone knew about them, the two fire dragon slayers. They were siblings in a sense, raised by the same dragon, yet they also knew they were much more. Even if they didn't voice it.

When they had first joined they kept to themselves, in their own little world, slowly Natsu opened up and started to venture from Kagome's side. Kagome merely followed after him, much more reserved and cautious then her 'nii-san'.

They loved her all the same, it was just she still held back so much, unlike Natsu who was as open as a book.

"Kagome's jealous!" Happy's voice echoed in the room and made the tension even thicker. Happy merely smiled as he sat on the counter next to Kirara, Kagome's own familiar cat, and nommed on a fish.

Kirara merely let out a strained sigh, leave it to Happy to let the cat out of the bag… She herself was a different breed of cat then Happy, though none knew exactly which kind she was. Just that she too had been born from an egg and had become Kagome's in the same way Happy was Natsu's.

The odd thing was that she had two forms her small kitten like one, the one she was in now, and the larger one that allowed her to carry her partner on her back as well as fight besides her. It had also taken her much longer to learn how to talk and she did so rarely. Instead she liked to observe and listen to the things happening around her. Only talking when she deemed it necessary.

Like right now, she watched as her partner stiffened next to Natsu yet said nothing. No doubt stewing in anger and dislike, mostly for herself. This happened every time someone brought home a new female to join the guild. Kagome was so scarred by Igneel's abandoning them that she feared that one day Natsu would do the same.

It was obvious that he would intentionally never hurt her.

Yet the hurt from their father doing so ran deep.

It had jaded her.

Scarred her.

Natsu frowned, and pulled her closer. She was molded into his side as he looked down at her. In his eyes was something that made even Lucy uncomfortable.

She felt like an intruder, like she wasn't supposed to be their…in their space.

In their world.

"Kagome's got nothing to worry about." The conviction in his voice settled Kagome's nerves a bit yet she still felt uneasy. She also felt bad for being so cold towards their new family member.

Lucy didn't know why his words stung but they did and it made her feel…things. Things she had no name for and instead of standing there looking like a moron she merely forced a smile and nodded at the two.

"Well, I'm going to go meet some of the others, okay?" She gave Natsu a small smile as she moved towards the bar. Once there she took a seat and turned to the bartender and gaped.

It was the beauty of Fairy Tail! Mirajane Strauss!

Mirajane smiled at the newest member of Fairy Tail and set down a cup of juice in front of her. She knew the girl had to feel bad about what had just happened. It was an odd and embarrassing thing to have happen.

Sadly they, the veteran members of Fairy Tail, were used to it.

It happened every time anyone brought home a new female member to join Fairy tail. Kagome had issues, they were well earned but issues nonetheless.

And truth be told the same thing happened anytime someone brought home a new male member. Just to a lesser extent. Natsu would glare, mope, and start a fight. Then after the fight, which he usually won, he would become friends with the new male member.

It was just how Natsu was wired.

With Kagome it would take a bit longer, she would have to be reassured that Lucy was not after Natsu, not there to take him away. Then Kagome would warm up to her. So with a knowing smile she gave Lucy a small pat on the back of her hand.

"Don't worry she'll warm up to you."

Lucy merely nodded and took a sip of her juice, her gaze on the two as they left the guild and went off to do God knows what.

"They're totally doing it." She spit out her juice at Happy's nonchalant comment and turned her shocked gaze to him as he merely nommed on his fish.

Kirara merely sighed and shook her head, where he had picked that line up from she would never know but jeez, it was bound to cause trouble later.

With a lick of her paw she turned towards the shocked blonde female.

"Ignore him, he doesn't know what he's saying."

Lucy merely nodded, not at all surprised there was another talking cat at Fairy Tail, and coughed trying to hide her blush.

Yet a small voice in the back of her head spoke up, the other cat didn't deny Happy's words.

She pushed it down, all Natsu had done was talk about Kagome on their trip here, when not barfing due to his motion sickness, it was easy to tell he viewed her as a sister. So she very much doubted they were 'doing it'.

She had no idea how wrong she was.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I started another one. BUT! In my defense this will more then likely be a two shot...I hope... XD **


End file.
